Welcome to the wizarding World
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: We wrote this under the influence of writers block, and just renamed it. This will be a crosover, read inside for details, where everyone meets in Harrys world. Its mostly AU for everything but the HP world.


Ok, I have had this Idea for a while now of making a HUGE crosover where everyone meets in the Harry Potter world. It all started out inocently enough as a YGO/HP crosover, then I got Ideas for cameo aperances, and then character stealing, followed by timeline theft. This is all thrown together at the whim of a minut of course, so dont expect our usual elegance in this ok? Good.   
  
WARNING: Most if not all of the parings in this fic will be Yaoi, aka; Slash Also note that although this may be Humor, its not like those stupid little things where authors set it up like plays with names then this sighn : . Please at least read through the firstchapter before judging it. BTW!!!!!!! Timeline? what the fuck is that?  
  
Disclaimer: If see it in here, we probably dont own it, we are using it for our personal amusement and NOT being paid for it. If we were being paid for it I wouldnt be living with my parents.   
  
Anime/Books used: so far, Harry Potter(setting main chari), Yu-Gi-OH, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha, Gundam Wing, and thats pretty much the tip of the iceburg. There WILL be others, undoubtably, but i just cant think of what else I might use in this. Im not keeping anything in origional context exept a few of the key things I LIKE about each series so dont worry if youve never heard of it, there will proably be explanations at the end of each chapter, or in the story. however we feel like aranging it.   
  
Please enjoy

* * *

Harry was having an awful day so far and it showed no sighns of improving. It was the end of summer and just a few more days till the Hogwarts express took him back to school, the only place he considered home. However that was still a few days away and for now he was looking for a new hiding place so he could avoid Dudly and his goons for just that much longer. Harry had given them the slip a few streets down, and only just slowed down, but he was still wary of stoping in the open despite the ache in his side. He was just begining to recover some of his breath when he heard Duddly shout behind him, and groaning Harry pushed himself into a fast run again.   
  
"Hey!! Over here!" Somone whispered loudly from a nearby alley and out of unthinking desperation Harry turned into the ally. "Come this way." the voice said, taking Harry by the hand and leading him down the ally and around the corner before leading him through a door and slaming it shut behind them.   
  
As Harry leaned agaisnt the wall half bent over and gasping for breath he took a moment to observe his misterious rescuer. He seemed to be about the same age as Harry, with realy long brown hair that hung in a thick braid slung over his shoulder. Harry would have mistaken him for a girl because of this and his fine features, however the boy was wearin a simple tank that made his sex obvious. When he was able to breath easily again Harry straightend and looked around before turning to the other boy again. "Why?" he asked simply as his mind took in the room. It looked like a mechanics shop.   
  
"Just didnt like the look those guys had in their eyes." the boy explained, as a mishcivious glint came into his startling purple eyes. Harry started when he noticed that, before looking closer for contacts or something. "Nope, perfectly natural for me, though I always get that reaction from the people who can see through the glamore. Your one of those human wizzards right?"   
  
"Uhmm.. yea actualy." Harry said stunned to meet someone who knew about the wizzard world out here. "Why a glamore that people can see through?" he asked as curiosity got the better of him.   
  
"Helps me identify wiches and wizards. Im Duo, and You?" The long haired boy said, moving from the doorway to a chair that was against the wall.   
  
"Harry Potter." Harry said, wincing.   
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter, or can I just call you Harry? I know that in some human cultues its rude to call a person by their first name before getting their permision." Duo explained to Harry's startlement.   
  
"Harry is fine." the scared boy said before the latter part of the other boys statement was absorbed into his brain. "What do you mean by some human cultures?" He asked as his mouth got ahead of him.   
  
Duo laughed, and Harry blushed. "Pretty blunt but thats ok. Im not human thats part of how I know about the wizzarding world, however I havent cheaked up on much from them since the last war ended. Dont worry, Im not one of the creatures of Darkness, though some of my friends are and their reputation is badly mis-earned, so Im not intrested in sucking you blood or anything like that. Would you like something to drink, your not looking to great after that run and the subsequent shock that is myself." All this Duo said in the span of about a moment, and Harry nodded numbly before sitting down.   
  
A few moments latter, Harry felt a cool glass pressed into his hand and he automaticly started drinking the cool liquid in it. "Thank you." He said when he wasnt feeling quite so shocked. "So what are you if you not Human?" Harry asked a moment later when Duo floped down in a nearby chair.   
  
"Now that my friend, is still a secret for now." Duo said winking. "Now out of curiosity why were those boys chasing you?"   
  
"That was my cousin Duddly and his cronies. They realy dont like me for some reason." Harry said seriously. "Actualy, Duddly hates me because Im a wizzard, and the others follow his lead whenever he wants to do something." he explained with a sigh.   
  
"I know how that is, being hated for something you have no controll over." Duo said sympatheticly. "Well, I have work to do here. You can hang out here whenever you need to get away from them, I dont mind." With that Duo got up and went over to one of the cars and started working under the hood.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said a moment later. "Is there anyway I can help you?" He asked, not likeing the feeling of uselessness that he felt when he watched the other boy work.   
  
"Sure if you like. Hand me that wrench over there." Duo said smiling mischeviously at him for a moment before delving back into the car he was working on.

* * *

Aaries: that was disapointingly short....   
  
Chaos: live with it, it was the only place to end the chapter because the rest of what we could have done with that scene was useless to any story plot me might decide to adopt.   
  
Jef: and Now to out little... is contest the right word or survey?  
  
Angel: probably survey. like we said at the begining of this fic, its going to be Yaoi, however we dont know who we want to pair Harry up with yet. The choices are fewer than you might think. He will NOT be paired with Duo for anything more than a casual fling if they get together. The choices include Jin and/or Yuske from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha himself from his series or his brother Seshy sama, Bakura and Ryou from YGO, Omi and/or Nagi (We're thinking of making them brothers in this but no decisions yet) or Shuldig or Yohji from WeiB, Wufei from GW, Xellos or Valgaav from Slayers, or Myself and/or Jef from the hidden depths of Aaries's mind.   
  
Jef: Preferably the and rather than the or, but Im not sure I want to share you with Harry....   
  
Angel: its ok. Well, as you can see from the impressive list of charis to choose from this will be quite a large crosover, however we may or may not use all of the serises listed above, it all depends on who votes for who and who gets votted for. Please leave a review with your top three choices. This is completely open ended thus far, but it will be mostly humorous. Well, please leave a review. 


End file.
